Graduation
by Artanis Ancalime
Summary: The Golden Trio's Graduation. Story is SO much better than the sumarry. I don't own anything but the plot.


'This is it,' Harry thought silently. This was Harry's graduation. The final war between him and Voldemort had been fought no more than a month ago. Many students and teachers died, for the battle was fought on Hogwarts grounds. Harry thought of all who died, Hagrid, Dean, Cho, Snape, Flitwick, Luna, Lupin, Blaise, the list went on. So many had died, and so many had been injured. Hermione had been on the end of a few nasty curses, which landed her in the Hospital Wing for two weeks. Surprisingly, Harry had come out of the war physically fine, it was just mentally that wasn't so good. The entire Weasley family, except Percy, who had died, made it out unscathed. Harry blamed himself for everything. All of the deaths, al of the injuries, all of the pain and sadness, he thought that it was his entire fault. Hermione, Ron, and Dumbledore all tried convincing Harry that it was not his fault, but no one had changed his mind.

"Ready mate?" Ron asked. Harry nodded his head.

"Ready as I'll ever be," he responded. Ron sighed and led Harry out onto the grounds for the ceremony. They sat down and stood up when they were supposed to. They accepted their award and diplomas, and then it was time for the end of graduation speech. Hermione was chosen by the teachers to make the speech, so she walked up to the front podium and stood there. Harry could see the nervousness in her features, so he gave her a look of encouragement.

Hermione saw Harry and she nodded. She looked out and saw all of her beloved teachers, friends, classmates, mentors, and even enemies. She saw Dumbledore, George, Fred, Ron, Ginny, Draco, Harry, and others.

"Welcome friends, family, teachers, and mentors, to this graduation ceremony." She took a breath to calm herself. She thought about her speech, and then realized something important, she could not say it. "You know, when Professor Dumbledore asked me to make a speech here today, I was ecstatic. I immediately started on a speech that was about the importance of friendship, what all my teachers have done for me, things like that. I had it all memorized, but now that I am standing here at this podium and I'm looking out at all of you, I have to say that I cannot say it. Have no fear; I will still give a speech. Well, maybe you should have fear, for I have been known to give long speeches." There were a few chuckles at this statement. "We just had a war here at Hogwarts, and we all had to choose sides. Some people had chosen sides the moment that they were born. Their parents had decided for them what side they would be on, and they either went with the flow or broke out to choose for themselves. Some had to make the decision later in life, as the options presented themselves. I feel that these people had it much harder. As a muggle-born, I had never heard of Voldemort or known of this war until I came to Hogwarts. I was forced to pick a side. I had both choices to pick from. Good or evil? Light or dark?

"To me, the decision was one of the easiest that I have ever done. I chose the light side, the good side if you will. My parents died because of my choice, and I was almost killed because of it. Many others chose the side of light, and many others died or lost the ones they love the most because of it. All of you here today, lost someone that you love dearly for the choice of which side to take. Some people now, wonder if all the fighting, all the war, was worth it. Some question whether or not they chose the right side. I know, because I have done it. I look at everything that happened in the course of my life, all the hardships, all the wounds both physically and emotionally, all the death and I wonder if I made the right choice. I wonder if I chose the right side in the war."

There were several gasps of shock at this, especially from Harry and the others who knew Hermione very well.

"But then, as I look at the world now, today, at this very hour, I realize that I have made the right choice, and that I have no reason to feel guilty or sad. Everyone who fought in the war, both on the side of good and evil knew the risks. Everyone knew that there would be death and pain. Everyone knew what they were risking. Some people joined sides unwillingly, forced into it. I am glad to say that I chose sides willingly, and that I regret none of it. No matter how battered my body may be, my soul has been undamaged. With the help of my friends and teachers, I will get through this unscathed, as will all of you. I will wake up tomorrow and do anything I wish to, whether it is travel to America or simply read a book. I will do this because I do not want to insult the memories of those who died. They would not want us to grieve for them every day, for us to stop living. For if we stop living, then they died in vain. I am personally going to honor those who died by waking up and living life to the fullest.

"This war changed people, even me. Most people have become more sober, sadder, but not me. I have become more cheerful and I have a better sense of humor. I laugh more, play around more, and I am less strict and serious as I once was. This war changed me for the better, for it reminded me that today may very well be my last. 'Live for today because yesterdays are over and tomorrows may never come.' Someone very wise told me that once, and I intend to listen to him. I may go to sleep tonight and never wake to see tomorrow, so I plan on living my life to the fullest. I will do it for myself, for those who died, and for those who live now. I think the rest of you need to start living too, for if you do not, then you insult the memory of those who are dead. Don't forget to live because you are in grief, and don't blame yourselves for all the death and pain, for the man responsible is dead. Voldemort is gone, and he has left his mark on the world. We have grieved for the ones we have lost, and now it is time to stop wallowing in pity and get out there and enjoy life.

"Now, I realize that I have taken up enough of your time, so before I conclude this speech, I would just like to say thank you. Thank you to my two best friends who have helped me throughout everything. Ron, Harry, you guys are the best. Thank you Ginny for allowing me to have 'girl time'. Thank you to all the Weasleys; you loved me like I was another daughter. You showed me kindness and always brightened my day, especially Fred and George. Thank you Lupin and Sirius, even thought you are sadly no longer with us, for you provided me with inspiration and motivation for all that I have accomplished. You two are great father figures, and I thank you for being in my life. Thank you Professor Dumbledore for all your wise riddles that would stump me, yet help me. Thank you to all my other professors, classmates, friends, family, and even enemies. Thank you, for without you all, I would not be the person I am today. And finally, I would like to say thank you to all those who have died, for without your ultimate, yet brave, sacrifice, we would all be at the mercy of Voldemort. You guys are my heroes, and I will do everything in my power to honor your sacrifice.

"Class of 2000, congratulations. We have all molded into wonderful people and it is my honor to have met every single one of you. Thank you for everything you have ever done for me, even if it was hurtful and mean, because that has made me stand here before you. Congratulations everyone, we did it, we made it!"

Everyone stood up and cheered at the end of her speech. Many people were crying, Harry and Ron among them. Harry realized that Hermione was right, the deaths were not his fault and he realized that he had to go out and live, or else he was shaming those who died.

"And now, Ms. Granger is going to sing the graduation song that she picked out for us," Dumbledore announced. Everyone was shocked, for no one that she could sing or that she had to for that matter. Hermione stepped forward again and cleared her throat. She made eye contact with Harry and held his gaze. He smiled up at her through his tears. She simply nodded and continued to speak.

"I thought that this song was appropriate for our graduation, so I hope that you all like it and my singing voice, though some of you may want to do some charms with your wand to make it better," Hermione stated. Everyone laughed at this, but none of them reached for their wands. They all wanted to hear her sing, for no one had before. Hermione took a deep breath, and still holding eye contact with Harry, began to sing.

"I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one

I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard

But I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light

And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Weep not for the memories"

Everyone stood up again and started shouting and cheering. Hermione's voice was magical, and it captivated them all. More people were in tears and Hermione smiled slightly as she stepped down for the stage and made her way to Harry and Ron. The ceremony had ended. Harry had graduated.

"That was brilliant Hermione, all of it," Ron exclaimed.

"Thanks Ron," Hermione stated. Ron excused himself and more people kept on coming up to Hermione and commenting on her speech and song. She muttered words of thanks, and when less people started coming up to her, she turned her attention to Harry.

"Ron's right, you were brilliant," Harry told her. She blushed and smiled at Harry.

"Harry, what I said in my speech was true, all of it. I am going to start living life to the fullest, starting with this." She pulled Harry down gently by his collar and kissed him full on the lips. Harry was frozen in shock for a couple of seconds before he started responding to the kiss. He snaked his arm around her waist and held her close as they kissed. It was the most wonderful and magic thing that Harry had ever felt. A couple of seconds later, they couple broke apart, gasping for air slightly. "I love you Harry James Potter."

"You do?" he asked.

"I do, now and forever."

"I love you, Hermione Jane Granger, and I always have. It just took me a while to notice it. And I will love you forever, as long as you'll have me."

"You can't get rid of me that easily…" Harry silenced her with another kiss, this one more passionate.

Lily wiped the tears from her eyes as she watched from Heaven. Her husband James was holding her and was also crying. Sirius and Lupin looked close to tears also, and even though no one noticed it, Snape was slightly tearing up. All of the students and teachers and other people who had died from the war were there. There were hundred of people in Heaven listening to Hermione Granger's speech, and it touched their hearts.

"That Hermione Granger is one amazing woman," James finally stated.

"That she is, that she is," Lupin replied.

"She was my favorite student at Hogwarts, other than Harry of course," Sirius told everyone.

"Snape, are you crying?" Lily suddenly asked.

"No," he muttered. "I just have something in my eyes."

"That was a touching speech. She made me proud by saying all that stuff," Blaise stated.

"I know wathca mean," Hagrid blubbered.

"She made me proud to have known her," Dean stated in awe. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. They were interrupted by something that was happening back in the land of the living.

"I love you Harry James Potter." Lily gasped. There was Hermione and her son, and the girl whom Lily had come to love had just told her son that she loved him.

"You do?" James heard his son ask.

"Honestly James, Harry is as bad as you in the love department!" Lupin exclaimed.

"I have been waiting for this moment forever!" Sirius exclaimed suddenly.

"I do, now and forever." There were many 'aw's from the dead.

"I love you, Hermione Jane Granger, and I always have. It just took me a while to notice it. And I will love you forever, as long as you'll have me." Lily started crying again. Her son had found love, and in one so special.

"I do believe that Harry has acquired his mother's brain, or else he would have never realized what others have seen for years Potter," Snape shot at James. James just chuckled lightly at the comment.

"You can't get rid of me that easily…" Harry silenced Hermione with a kiss.

"You go Potter!" Dean shouted. All of the dead laughed. They were glad that Harry had finally opened his eyes and found what was right in front of him all along, Hermione Granger.

"Come one, let's go," Harry told Hermione.

" Where?" Hermione asked.

"Anywhere," was Harry's answer. Hermione smiled and allowed herself to be pulled away until she suddenly stopped. "What is it?" Harry asked her.

"You go ahead, I'll meet up with you. There's something that I have to do first." Harry nodded and left Hermione there and went to go great some more friends and congratulate some more classmates. Hermione looked up at the sky and smile, although tears poured from her eyes.

"Thank you, for everything you guys have done. I hope that all of us here on earth make you proud. I look forward to the day that I get to meet all of you and thank you in person, but until that day, this will have to do. I will never forget what all of you have done for me, the chance for a new life that you have given me, and I will do everything in my power to live it to the fullest. Oh, and James and Lily? Thanks for Harry." With that said, Hermione walked away, leaving the dead in more tears.

"That Hermione Granger is one amazing person," Sirius choked out. "And I can't wait till she gets here so that I can personally thank her for being that amazing person. But until then, I'll just have to make due with watching her from here as she continues to leaver her mark on the world." All of the dead nodded in agreement as they watched the newest couple walk away with their friends, to start living their new lives.


End file.
